The present invention relates to ophthalmologic apparatus particularly useful for eye examination and/or for treatment of various eye disorders.
Studies show that some of the leading causes of blindness are accompanied by pathologic development of the vascular net in the retina. One of these pathologies is a vascular net in the chorio-retinal complex. This net is supplied by only a few feeding vessels. Generally speaking, the presently-available ophthalmologic apparatus is capable of only regional examination and regional treatment, and is incapable of examination and/or treatment at the capillary level. As a result, the use of such apparatus does not enable detailed examination of the capillary blood vessels in the pathologic vascular net nor accurate location of the few vessels feeding the pathologic vascular net. These limitations limit the usefulness of the known apparatus for eye examination and/or treatment.